Divine Intervention
by KJmom
Summary: Snape gets a little guidance from an unlikely source.  Slash but not explicit.


**A/N: A huge thanks to Janey, and Dark Lunar Love for their suggestions and help with this story. I'd also like to thank Midnight's Violet Haze for going over this not once but TWICE! You guys ROCK! **

"_Please, Severus, keep him safe."_

It'd been years since he'd heard Lily's voice, and the last time she had whispered urgently to him had been in a dream. She did not speak of his crime against her family. She did not condemn him or blame him. She only pleaded for his help. He didn't want to agree. Possibly the last thing he wanted to do with his life was watch over the Potter boy, but the Potter boy was also the Evans boy and that left him no choice.

"_I… I can't, Lily. He isn't safe with me. He would never be safe with me."_

He found her in the nursery, the baby staring helplessly from between the bars of his crib. He would have followed her into death that night, but he passed out from exhaustion still clinging to her lifeless body. She used that moment of weakness to invade his mind and secure his devotion to her offspring. Moments or possibly hours later he awoke to the rustle of robes and then shouts of horror from downstairs as the tragedy was discovered. Wary of being caught at the scene, he apparated directly to the gates of Hogwarts with her voice still ringing in his ears. He accepted the offer Dumbledore made, but never told the man that he'd already sworn to protect the child with his very life if necessary.

"_He will, Severus. You will protect him. I've no doubt that you will make sure I've not died in vain. He _will_ be safe with you."_

It never made sense to Severus that she'd chosen him as her son's warrior. Surely the mere fact that it was his own fault that she was dead ruled him out as a worthy guardian. It seemed that she didn't see it that way. He knew she was preying on his guilt, but that didn't change his answer.

"_Yes. I'll protect him to my very last breath. I promise you, Lily, I will go to the ends of the earth to see that he is kept safe."_

She deserved to be avenged, but for that to occur both he and his Lord would have to die. His Lord would meet his end at the tip of the Potter boy's wand. So Severus devoted himself to ensuring the boy's life and health. As for himself? Well, he had that planned as well.

He allowed suspicions about his fealty to the Dark Lord to grow. He neither denied nor confirmed the rumors; he just let them continue to swirl. When he was called in for private conference on that last night, he knew his end was near. He found peace in that knowledge. He'd never expected Potter to come bounding through the door moments after the Dark Lord left him. He thought it fortunate though, because there was one thing left undone, one more promise made to a dying man. He drudged up all the memories of his conversations with the older wizard and every ounce of love he'd felt for the boy's mother. He wasn't sure what came over him that he felt the need to reveal the full scope of his feelings to the boy. But, with his end on the horizon he didn't have the energy to care and went with his instincts.

It was too bad they served him wrong. It was also unfortunate that the Granger girl turned out to be decent with blood replenishing potions and stasis charms. He found himself struggling to vocalize his desire from them to leave him be, but she hushed him and called for a house-elf.

He could hear her issuing orders and blurrily see the thing nodding vigorously. Once finished with the small creature, she turned back to him and met his eyes for a fraction of a second before the darkness took him. It was in that second that he knew. He wouldn't die there. He would live on; that determined girl would see him survive. She wanted justice for Dumbledore; she wanted him to answer for his crimes. She wouldn't allow the peace of death to claim him; she didn't feel he deserved it. He vaguely wondered if she'd still feel that way after Potter revealed what his memories held.

X.X

He was nowhere, drifting languidly through a haze of disembodied voices and utter nothingness. There was no pain, only a light burning sensation that was really no more than a worrisome tingle somewhere in his body. He felt detached even from himself.

"_Will he make it?"_

Potter, he was sure. The boy sounded concerned, and there was a scathing comment on the tip of his tongue, but apparently his tongue wasn't something of which he had control any longer.

"_I'm not sure, Mister Potter. He has experienced quite a trauma and I don't know that he was placed in my care soon enough after the bite. There may be remnants of venom still in his system. If that is the case the healing process could be slow or stop altogether."_

Ah, Poppy. So, he was at Hogwarts. The woman was a nuisance, but she truly was the best. He lamented that if anyone could save him, she would do it.

"_It's not like we stopped for a game of Quidditch; I had to take care of Voldemort before we could risk moving him. Is there anything you _can_ tell me? What can I do to help?"_

He was such an insolent little brat. The only thing Severus wanted more than to put the boy in his place was to die. He was prepared for that outcome; he'd made sure all of his affairs were in order before he'd left Spinner's End for the last time, over two months ago. What he wasn't prepared for was living. Death was his reward. Or, it was supposed to have been his reward - the only decision he'd made for himself since…

No, he wouldn't think about _her_. The harder he tried to push her from his mind, the more she seemed to cloud it. Her eyes… her hair… her scent… her laugh. She was surrounding him and he was drowning. The murkiness of his surroundings swirled gently but purposefully and suddenly he was lying on his back under the dangling branches of a weeping willow. He'd spent so many summer days in this exact spot. He felt a sharp pain in his chest as he tried to fight off memories of the beautiful little red head that had occupied not only his waking hours, but his dreams as well.

A giggle from his right quickly drew his attention. It wasn't the girlish giggle of years past, but it still held the same warmth and he'd know it anywhere.

"_Lily."_

Though he tried to turn his head swiftly, his body would not cooperate. For endless seconds he struggled to turn toward her only to find empty grass once he'd succeeded.

"_Lily? Where are you?"_

He began the arduous task of trying to raise himself to a sitting position, but her voice stalled him.

"_Don't strain yourself, Severus. You've had quite an interesting and trying few days, wouldn't you say? Rest, love. I need you to get well."_

"_I'm so tired, Lily, so very tired. I think the time for getting well has passed. I'd like to think I'm joining you, but I fear there is far too much for which I wasn't able to atone. I think… I think this is the end."_

"_No, it is only the beginning, my dear. You still have so much to do, so much ahead of you. I know what you planned, Severus. I can't say that I'm pleased with your inconsideration, but I do understand. However, I will not be letting you give up so soon. There is a new day dawning, love. The wizarding world will be brighter than it's ever been. There is so much waiting for you, hope, happiness, laughter… love."_

"_Love? I think not. Any capability I had for experiencing that particular emotion died long ago. I have only ever loved one person, and there is no hope for reciprocation - maybe there never was."_

He was still trying to force his limbs into submission. She was here, right_ here_ with him; he had to see her. He'd waited so long - missed her too much.

"_Goodness, Severus, do you ever follow direction? Lie still, rest, regain your strength. I will not continue this conversation until you do that."_

She wasn't lying; she'd always been so stubborn when it came to getting her way. With a sigh he abandoned his efforts and allowed his body to go limp.

"_Thank you. Now, listen, and listen carefully. This isn't the last time you will hear from me, but you must know that I will only be with you for a short time. There is something I must see to, something that I don't think you will accomplish on your own. I will need you to trust me. Can you do that, love?"_

There was no question about his ability to trust her. She should be the one to think about such things. After all, she had placed her trust in him.

"_Always. I don't know that I can do whatever it is you want, though. I don't want to fail you again."_

He could feel tears burning the back of his throat. Normally he'd be disgusted by any show of emotion aside from anger, but with her, he'd never felt the need for pretense.

"_You, my dear, have never failed me."_

Did she not know? As much as he wanted to keep it from her, he couldn't lie to her - not even by omission.

"_Oh, Lily… The night you died, there was a proph…"_

"_Shush. No more. We will not speak of such things. As I have said, you have never failed me, Severus. Those were dangerous times and we all did what was needed to survive. Now, I asked a favor of you that night, do you remember?"_

"_Of course. Protect the boy, keep him safe. I did that, Lily. So many times I stood between him and certain death. He did not make it easy for me, but I did what I had to do. He survived. The Dark Lord is finally finished, but your son lives."_

"_I know, love, and I am so grateful to you. You have done what I asked of you; I'd like to repay you for that. You deserve to be happy. You deserve to enjoy the peace you helped bring to the world, Severus."_

He didn't want to go back there. There was nothing for him. He'd given everything he had to give and so much more. There was no place for him in that new world of which she was speaking. There was no one waiting for him, no one who cared if he lived or died.

"_That is not true. Oh, don't look surprised, of course I know what you're thinking. There _is_ someone waiting for you. He hasn't left your side since he carried you to safety. Do you know how long he's cried over your weak body? Three days, Severus. He hasn't eaten; he's barely slept. Go back to him. He still needs you."_

"_He doesn't…"_

"_He does. Go back and live._

"_I won't leave you."_

He could hear the laughter in her response.

"_Did I not tell you that I will be poking about in your life for a bit? I'm coming with you, dear. There is a great happiness waiting for you, but you will need my help to get there. Let go, Severus."_

There was a gentle brush against his cheek and he realized his face was wet and that wetness was, no doubt, salty. Her hand was so warm and he leaned into the touch. Surprise that he could move easily washed over him at the same time a familiar voice rang through his head.

"Snape?"

The hand moved from the side of his face to brush over his forehead.

"P…potter." His voice was raspy, but at least it was loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, sir?" The boy was closer now, almost brushing his lips against Severus' ear as he spoke.

"Please b…be so k…kind as to remove," he had to draw in another breath to finish, "your ha…hand from my head."

The appendage was jerked away, but Severus could hear the joy in the boy's voice as he shouted.

"He's awake! He's come around!" Then lower and close again, "Do you need a drink? I've some cool water waiting for you. She'll be in soon and you know you'll be lucky to get in more than one word answers. Best say so now if you need anything."

He wanted to deny that Potter could offer him anything he might require, but his throat was undeniably dry and he knew what the boy said was true.

"What do you think, Potter? Do you think I might need refreshment after such a long comatose period?"

He was relieved to get every word out without stuttering, losing his voice, or running out of air. He'd work on regaining his authoritative tone later. Without further discussion, a straw was pressed to Severus' lips and he began to drink heartily.

"Severus Snape! That is quite enough, are you trying to make yourself sick up? Mister Potter, please leave me to attend the professor." Poppy's voice effectively startled them both and the straw was pulled away.

"No, I'll stay. I want to make sure he's okay."

"I am quite capable of doing just that. I assure you my training and experience is such that I will be able to see to his recovery."

"Potter, do as…" He wasn't able to finish his thought as a whisper slid through his brain.

"_Severus, he's been so concerned, let him stay."_ With a shake of his head and wonder at what he was about to say, he tried again.

"Do as you'd like, I'm sure Poppy can work around you." He didn't miss the surprise on the boy's face as he moved away from the side of the bed and positioned himself in the corner closest to Severus as Poppy set to work.

He was poked and prodded until he was sure her healing would be the death of him. He was just opening his mouth to tell her to sod off when Potter spoke up.

"Do you think you've tested him enough? I mean he seems fine, but I think he's getting tired."

"Potter, do not speak of me as if I'm not present. Poppy, though I have spent several days unconscious, it seems the boy is correct. I would like to rest for a bit."

She looked as if she would argue, but left in a huff at his hard stare.

"You too, Potter. I could do with some uninterrupted relaxation."

"You won't even know I'm here, Professor, I promise. As a matter of fact, I'll just take a kip in this chair."

As the boy began to settle himself and as Severus was preparing to give him a tongue lashing, that voice drifted lowly to him again.

"_Don't argue with him. You both need to rest and he will do so much better here."_

Severus sighed but didn't speak up as he closed his eyes.

"Really? You aren't going to chase me from the room?"

"Would you like me to?"

"It wouldn't do you much good to try, but it's strange that you're just going to let me stay."

With a quick glance at the thorn in his side, Severus rolled over and mumbled grudgingly before sleep started to dull his senses.

"Call it divine intervention."

X.X

He spent almost two weeks in the Hogwarts infirmary, during most of which, the Boy Wonder never left this side. It was disconcerting, but every time he thought to send the boy away, Lily would assert her opinion and he'd find himself following her instruction.

When he was finally released, it was into Potter's care - much to Severus' chagrin. Poppy insisted that he not go without someone to look after him, and Potter had eagerly volunteered. He'd tried to argue and might have even succeeded, but with Lily continually siding with them, he hadn't stood a chance.

They quickly settled into a routine. As much as he'd love to deny it, Potter seemed perfectly at ease and somehow _right_ at Spinner's End. They dined together. Potter helped him brew - which was a mystery in itself as the boy was usually horrid with potions, unless of course, he was cheating his way through with Snape's own notes. They spent hours sitting on opposite ends of his couch engrossed in one book or another. They slept in adjoining rooms, though that hadn't proven necessary, Potter still insisted. It was almost… homely, domesticated.

He was even starting to become accustomed to Lily's voice coiling in and around his brain at odd times. He welcomed her every time she made herself known. He tried to carry on conversations with her, but she only seemed to have interest in how he was fairing with Potter.

It was almost two months after his release that he finally understood what it was that she was trying to accomplish. They had been getting along so well. It hadn't escaped his notice that they sometimes actively sought each other's company. He still didn't _like_ the boy, but he no longer despised him either. He actually tried to teach Potter during their brewing sessions now.

On one such occasion, they were brewing a simple pain relieving potion, when Potter mentioned how long it had been since either of them had left the house.

"You could really do to get out some, Snape. I know I need to."

"Am I to assume that your insufferable friends no longer require your company?"

They had come to visit the boy several times in the first month or so Potter had been at Spinner's End, but they'd been noticeably absent as of late. Severus couldn't say that he was upset about that. He didn't much care for having his home overrun with chattering Gryffindors.

"I told you they went on an extended holiday."

It was on the tip of his tongue to inform the boy that he was more than welcome to join them if he'd like when Lily cut in.

"_Invite him for dinner, Severus."_

What? Why would he do that? That was too much like…

"_A date. Yes, Severus. You are fooling yourself if you think you don't want that. I'm in your head, remember? I know how you think of him. It surely isn't all hatred anymore, in fact, most of the time your thoughts are so far from that. If I were capable of embarrassment, I dare say I'd be blushing most of the time now."_

He didn't think of the boy like that, did he? A quick glance at the object of his inner turmoil confirmed her suggestion. His eyes didn't go to the boy's face, they latched onto his rear as he leaned over the worktable. For the first time since she started meddling in his life, Severus ignored her command and hastily made his way out of the workroom and away from temptation.

"I'll… I'll be back shortly." He didn't wait for a response as he hurried up the stairs.

"_Severus."_ He hated the singsong quality of her voice and - another first - found himself wishing she'd leave him alone.

"_I'll go - for now. Think about it, Severus. Your future, your very happiness waits for you, but he won't wait forever."_

She faded away as he locked his bedroom door behind him and slid to the floor.

Could she be right? Well, it was true he'd been having certain thoughts about the boy, but that was bound to happen. He was a man with needs, Potter was an attractive boy. No, Potter was an attractive _man_. He was an attractive man with whom Severus enjoyed spending time. Someone who had managed to invade and take over Severus' life; someone who had _saved_ Severus' life.

There was a knock at his door. "Snape? Are you alright? You're not feeling sick or weak, are you?"

Potter's concern was warranted as he'd had several bouts of stomach upset and vertigo in the beginning that had frightened the boy incredibly.

"No, all is well." He stood and inhaled deeply before unlocking and opening the door, "I was just in need of a private moment."

"Oh, well, good. I'll leave you to it then." Potter started to turn and before Severus could talk himself out of it, he latched onto the boy's arm.

"Potter, I was thinking, and you are correct. It would do us both a lot of good to get out of this house for a bit." He was going to do it. He was really going to ask the boy out. This he wouldn't even be able to blame on Lily. She'd planted the seed, but his head was completely his own at that moment.

"Yeah, so, want to get dinner tonight? Hey, we could even see a muggle movie! What do you say?"

His eyes narrowed as the boy stole his thunder. On second thought, though, maybe this was better. Potter had made the first move and Severus didn't have to define their outing. He'd let Potter look at it however the boy liked, after all, it had been his suggestion.

"That sounds… agreeable."

"Good, it's a date then." Without a backward glance so that Severus couldn't judge the seriousness of the statement, the boy bounded down the steps and back into the workroom, "I'll just finish up down here and put the potion under stasis until we return."

"_That's my boy. I do believe we have found your match in him, Severus."_

"_We?"_

"_Oh, surely you didn't think I was leaving you to your own devices all these years? I've been searching high and low. Imagine my surprise when I found him. My own son, the perfect match for the man to whom I owe my legacy._ _It looks as if you will get just that. A fitting prize for my hero, don't you think?"_

"_Your hero?"_

"_Absolutely. You have been my rock since we were children. I just wish things hadn't gone so sour for us, love. Then again, if they hadn't, you wouldn't be where you are now, on the cusp of your forever. Maybe Fate really does know what she's doing."_

"_I still love you, Lily."_

"_I know you do, dear, and that's ok; you'll love him more."_

"_How can you be so sure?"_

"_I feel it, here."_

He felt a warm pressure on the left side of his chest and then she was gone.

He debated for a few minutes over whether to change his attire or go as he was. The decision was taken from him when the boy rushed back up the stairs.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I believe I am. Where shall we dine?"

"Oh, I was thinking we'd make a muggle night of it, so maybe just fast food?"

The offer was tempting; it would serve the purpose of expediting their night out. As he was thinking to reply in the affirmative, she spoke up.

"_Severus, take him somewhere nice. This is your first date, make it memorable for the both of you."_

He mentally cringed at her implication that anymore such 'dates' would occur. Sure, _he_ was agreeable - at least to the extent that some of his more baser needs might be met - but he wasn't sure Potter would be interested in carrying this insanity further.

"_Never you mind what he might or might not want, what do _you_ want, my dear?"_

"I was thinking something a little more…"

"Intimate?" Just the world, rolling so easily off the boy's tongue, sent a little shiver down Severus' spine.

"Maybe not the word I would have used, but yes."

Potter grinned and nodded, "Sounds good to me. I'm famished, come on."

While the boy was still rather simple in his speech, Severus was almost proud to note that his vocabulary was expanding quite nicely.

"Indeed."

"I know just the place, will you allow me to take you side-along?"

As they stepped out the back door and into a small apparition space, the boy held his arm out for Severus to take.

"Splinch me and we shall see if the Boy Who Lived shall continue to do so."

"I wouldn't dream of being so careless, _Professor_."

"I think 'Snape' will be adequate, I haven't been your Professor in quite some time." Severus replied as he wove his arm through Potter's.

"No, you haven't. Since this is a date, maybe I should be so bold as to call you by your given name. Hold on tight, Severus."

He wasn't sure if he would have complained about the familiarity because the next instant they were standing in a deserted alley in muggle London.

"Come on, it's just around the corner."

He allowed himself to be pulled and if his arm was still intertwined with Potter's when they entered the restaurant, he couldn't be blamed, could he? The boy hadn't given him a chance to release him.

"Table for two, please." Severus ignored the hostess' raised eyebrow and Potter didn't seem to notice anything amiss.

"_When you get to the table, pull his chair out for him."_

Arguing with her was pointless, so instead, he did just as she'd advised. The smile Potter shot him was breathtaking and Severus tried not to take note of the flutter in his own chest.

There was little conversation as they settled in and ordered their drinks and food. Moments after their waitress let them, Severus found himself fumbling for something - anything - to speak of.

"_Surely you can think of _something, _love."_

Her sigh was audible - at least in his head - when his lips remained sealed.

"_Start off by thanking him for his care the last few weeks."_

"_I would have survived without his interference. I am perfectly capable of caring for myself."_

"_We both know how untrue _that_ is, Severus. If not for him, you would still be in hospital. Who else would have offered to see to your recovery? You've alienated yourself from anyone who might have cared for you."_

"_With good reason."_

"_Of that there is no doubt, but that reason is gone. You have to reach out to him. He cares, Severus, let him know you are thankful."_

"Potter, I do not believe I have taken time to voice my appreciation for your attentiveness during my convalescence."

There was a twinkle in the boy's eyes when he replied, "And now you'd like to? Well, get on with it then."

Cheeky brat, he never would have dared speak to Severus like that a few years ago. Ah, how times had changed.

"I was of the mind that I just had."

"I hardly think so, you said you hadn't done so. So, if you'd like to thank me, a simple 'thank you' would suffice."

With an almost irritated sigh Severus said, "Thank you, Potter."

"Oh, no need for thanks. You needed me, I was there, end of story. I believe you have done the same for me on many occasions. Also, it would be nice if you'd call me Harry."

"You coach me on how to convey my appreciation, and then tell me it isn't necessary?"

"Well, it seemed important to you. Besides, I couldn't pass on an opportunity to teach _you_ something, could I?"

Surprisingly, Severus found himself laughing. From that point on, dinner was an enjoyable affair. They spoke of everything from the types of potions they'd be brewing next to which team was most likely to win the Cup.

Severus had expected Lily to pipe up all through their conversation with pointers, but she remained quiet - though he could still feel her at the edges of his mind.

Once the bill had been paid - Potter's treat as Severus did not normally carry muggle currency - they stepped out into the night.

"The theater is a couple blocks down, we could apparate, but I prefer to walk. Is that ok?"

It was, and Severus nodded his head in acquiescence. Potter - _Harry _- set a slow pace and walked closer than was strictly necessary. Severus did not complain, and when the back of Harry's hand brushed gently against his own, Severus said nothing.

"_Hold his hand."_

"_I most certainly will _not_."_

"_If you don't reach for him, he'll reach for you. Come on, love, make the first move - put yourself out there."_

He refused to take her advice and pushed her into his subconscious. She went willingly, but he heard a tiny chuckle when Harry entwined their fingers seconds later.

"Harry…"

"Well, listen to that. If I'd known holding your hand would force my first name out of your mouth, I'd have done this ages ago."

"We shouldn't -"

"Shouldn't what? Go see a movie? Walk so close together? Hold hands? Be out on a date? Yeah, maybe not. After all, you hate me, right? You'll probably be cranky and difficult, undermine every effort I make to make this work, purposely push me away, try to convince me you're too old for me… Good thing I like a challenge, yeah?"

"But… but…"

"Speechless is good on you, Severus. We're seeing an action movie, by the way. I may be gay, but I don't go for all that romantic comedy shite. There's always some poor bloke trying to catch the love of his life before she boards an airplane. You'd think phones didn't exist. I hope a few good explosions and a gunfight or two is ok with you."

Apparently the boy took his stunned silence as agreement because he ordered - and paid for - the tickets before Severus could pick his jaw up off the pavement.

"Did you want popcorn?" Harry eyed the candy counter greedily.

"No, I think I am sufficiently fed."

"It's not about nutrition, Severus. I believe it almost sacrilege to see a movie and _not_ have at least popcorn. So, I think that and a soda will do."

Severus waited to the side while Harry ordered, and finally let himself have a few minutes to simply enjoy looking at the beautiful man Harry had become. It almost seemed as if it had happened overnight. One day the boy was just that, a boy. He was lanky and gangly; his voice nigh on annoying. Then, the next, he was a deep, rich voiced man that exuded confidence and sex appeal.

Severus shook his head to clear his thoughts and inwardly cringed when Lily giggled.

"_Why don't you tell him that? Tell him that you're attracted to him. Better yet, tell him you're interested in more than just his body, we both know you are."_

"_Lily, please. I believe I have been more than accommodating. I have also heeded your advice at almost every turn. This is rather difficult for me and I'd like it very much if you'd not be so callous about it."_

"_Callous am I? Far from it, Severus. I appreciate how difficult this is for you, I am not showing disregard for your feelings. If anything I'm helping you to understand them. Do you think this is easy for _me_? I have spent years watching your life play out, terrified I'd never be able to point you in the right direction. I'm tired, Severus. I need to move on, but I cannot until you and my son are on the path you need to take. So yes, this is difficult for you, but it is no less difficult for me."_

Effectively chastised, Severus said nothing else as she slipped - once again - into the deeper recesses of his brain.

"Ready? If we don't hurry we'll miss the previews." Part of him wanted to fight against her next gentle push - if only to cling to her a little longer - but a bigger part of him thought she deserved some peace. She deserved to go into the afterlife knowing that the ones she was leaving behind were happy and well. So, as they sat down in the back of the already dark theater, he found Harry's hand and once again wound their fingers tightly together.

As they stepped into the night - Potter still clinging to Snape's hand - he spoke.

"I don't think I've ever enjoyed a trip to the theater more."

"The movie was abysmal."

_He isn't talking about the movie, Severus._

"Maybe so, but the company was fantastic."

Surprising himself, Severus answered without prompting from the tinkling voice in his head, "I daresay that part was not lacking."

The way Potter grinned at him should have been irritating, but strangely it just made Severus want to find other ways to put that smile on the boy's face. Potter's joy faded into a thoughtful expression as they stepped into an alley where they could apparate.

Or so Severus thought, it seemed Potter had other ideas.

"Are you still in love with my mother?"

Apparently a dark alley in muggle London was the perfect place for this dangerous discussion.

_Do not lie to him, my dear._

He wasn't planning to do so. He was taken aback by the question, though. Somehow - in the time following his near death experience - Potter had never tried to get him to talk about Lily. Oh, they'd discussed Dumbledore and Severus' role in the man's death on countless occasions, but never _her_.

"I cared for your mother a great deal." He was trying to buy time, but Potter would have none of it.

"Yes, but do you still love her? You see," Potter turned them so that Severus' back was against the wall and rested the palms of his hands on either side of Severus' head. "I'm finding myself with… _feelings_ that go beyond those I should feel for my ex-professor._ That_ I can handle. What I will have trouble with is pursuing a man who is in love with someone else. I'm not saying it will stop me, only that I don't want to compete with my dead mother."

The way he said the last few words should have sounded flippant, but Severus heard the crack in the boy's voice.

"Potter-"

"Harry."

"_Harry_, I loved Lily more than I had ever loved anyone. I will always love her. I am, however, beginning to feel the need to move on."

Hope and something unidentifiable flared through the other man's eyes. _Man._ He really was, wasn't he?

"_He is, Severus, and dear?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_He's going to kiss you now."_

As she fell silent, the air entering his lungs thickened and time seemed to grind to a halt. Pot- Harry was leaning in ever so slowly. Even without her warning, he would have known the man's intentions. He was being given a choice, though. He could push away, or he could let it happen.

Other moments, other choices raced through his mind… He saw himself as a young boy, offering friendship to a lonely girl. He saw himself as a smitten teenager, watching her fall in love with someone else and not _saying_ anything. He was a heartbroken young man, turning himself over to a madman. He was eager to make a place for himself at his master's side; he reported on a prophecy to win him favor. He saw himself begging, _begging_ for her life. He was crying, holding her, knew her death rested firmly on his shoulders. There had been so many moments in his life that could have been changed, if he'd only chose differently.

He looked into the eyes that were only inches from his, and he made another choice. Harry hadn't yet closed the distance between them; he seemed to understand how pivotal the moment was for Severus. It was entirely up to him, and as he brought their lips together, he knew - _without a doubt_ - that this time, this _choice_, was right.

He wasn't sure how long they kissed, only that it was the best of his life. White hot pleasure flooded his body as Harry pressed more firmly against him. A warm tongue invaded his mouth and Severus surrendered completely, wrapping his shaking arms firmly around a trim waist. He held on for dear life.

Harry licked and nipped at his mouth until Severus was sure the man had explored every inch twice over. Their tongues tangled and danced as their bodies began to writhe against each other. It had been far too long since he'd last felt the weight of another person against him, and Severus was concerned that he'd spend himself on the spot.

In the nick of time, Harry pulled away and rested his forehead heavily on Severus' shoulder. Neither man said anything for a while, both panting to catch their breath. Harry collected himself first.

"Wow, that was… _wow_."

"Indeed."

Severus moaned when Harry's lips brushed wetly over the skin of his exposed neck.

"I think I'd like to go home and do that again."

"That would be… agreeable."

Tremors began to shake the body in Severus' arms and for one terrifying moment he thought Harry was crying. Then laughter erupted from the mouth still pressed firmly against his throat.

"I hardly think there is anything humorous about the situation."

"Leave it to you to be so calm. Agreeable? It's just so _you._ Do you really think there's nothing funny about this?"

"Funny? No, but I will concede that there is some irony at play."

"Definitely. I do have one other question, though. Since I don't think there will be much talking once we get home."

They were still holding each other, and Severus didn't find the intimacy as distressing as he would have thought.

"Ask."

"Why did it take you more than eighteen years to decide to move on?"

"It was a combination of things. You see, there is this pest of a boy who insists on disrupting my life at every turn."

Harry chuckled, "You love it."

Severus didn't deny it.

"There was also some divine intervention."

"That's the second time you've said that to me."

"Trust me, it is worthy of repetition."

**One Year Later…**

Harry had officially been living with him for almost a year. If Severus was feeling particularly generous, he counted the couple months before their date as well. Lily's interference only lasted until that spectacular kiss in that dirty alley. Of which there had been many more - not all (or any) in alleyways, but all amazing just the same.

That night, as he had slipped into a sated sleep, she had visited him one last time.

"_I'm so proud of you, love."_

"_You do realize I just buggered your son senseless."_

"_Must you be so crude?"_

"_It was what you wanted, am I not correct?"_

"_I did, but not _just_ that. Love, Severus. Love and happiness. That is what I want for both of you, and you are well on your way."_

"_I love you, Lily. I still love you, but…"_

"_But?"_

"_I think you may have been right about him. I don't love him yet, but I could."_

"_Let yourself, dear. You deserve it and so does he. I have to go now; there's someone waiting for me. He's been waiting for such a long time."_

"_James."_

"_Yes."_

"_Tell him… tell him I'll take care of Harry."_

"_He already knows, love. I'll be waiting for you. _We'll_ be waiting for _both_ of you."_

And she was gone. He found that he missed her greatly. The strange thing was that he missed her mostly because of the help she provided with Harry. For those short few months that he'd shared his head and innermost thoughts with her, he'd always known what to say or do.

Once she was gone, he was on his own. That had caused some serious issues for him. He'd never been with someone for whom he cared so deeply. They'd had a few close calls (owing mostly to Severus' social awkwardness). On at least three occasions he'd been frightened that Harry would leave him; he never did. They'd overcome Severus' standoffishness and Harry's forwardness. Or more like, they complemented each other. If Severus found himself floundering, Harry held firm. If he tried to pull back, Harry stepped closer. It was a learning process, but Harry was a kind and understanding teacher.

"Severus, I've been thinking…" Harry laid his fork carefully beside his plate and folded his hands in his lap.

"A miracle in and of itself, no doubt."

"Hey!"

At Harry's indignant cry, Severus allowed a small smile to play about his lips; it was something he was finding himself doing more often as of late.

"I apologize, continue, please."

"Wow, an apology and a please in the same sentence? I never figured I'd live to see the day."

"You may not have the privilege much longer if you do not get on with it. You are interrupting my reading of the morning paper."

"Well…"

It wasn't like Harry to be so nervous and unsure. Severus folded his paper and gave the other man his full attention; somehow he knew this conversation would be monumental.

"Just say it, Harry, whatever it is."

Harry visibly inhaled before rushing headlong - as was his way - into what was on his mind.

"We've been together for a while now."

When it seemed as if Harry was waiting for an answer to a nonexistent question, Severus replied, "Yes."

"Things have been good, right? I mean, it was bumpy at first, but everything has settled down, wouldn't you say? My friends are okay with us, and we've figured out how to get along." Informing Harry's friends of their relationship had been a very interesting experience. Miss Granger (soon to be Weasley), had merely smiled knowingly while Weasley himself had been rather speechless. It hadn't lasted long. It had taken Harry fours days and numerous trips to The Burrow to convince the red-headed imbecile that he was indeed of clear mind and not under Imperious.

"We have."

"Good, so we agree that this is probably a long-term thing, right?"

Inexplicably Severus' palms began to sweat. Hadn't he been planning to do just what it seemed Harry was about to do? It was just nerve wracking to be on the other end of it. He'd practiced - so often and with Granger's eager help - exactly how he'd go about asking, but he'd never considered being the one to accept.

"Yes."

Harry sighed in relief, as if he'd expected another - more undesirable - answer.

"I was thinking we should adopt. It seems such a waste to have this large house and the means to offer a child a home, and not do it. I think we'd be great parents. You could teach him - or her - how to brew, and I could teach him - or her - how to fly. It'd be perfect. What do you think?"

Severus allowed himself to relax. It wasn't what he'd expected, but he'd had similar thoughts recently. He had to admit, though, that he found it imperative that the child learn more than how to brew potions and how to play Quidditch.

"No." At Harry's crestfallen expression, Severus added, "Not yet."

"Oh." He was prepared for an argument, but Harry did not continue. Instead, he wrapped his hand around the handle of his fork and stabbed at the eggs on his plate.

He supposed this was as good a time as any. Severus pulled the ever-present velvet box out of his pocket and sat it on the table between them. Harry's eyes flicked upward and then widened comically.

"What's…"

"Harry, would you do me the honor of being my husband?" Even the wizarding world hadn't evolved so much as to allow same-sex marriage, but there were no laws saying they couldn't have a commitment ceremony.

"Really?"

"Have you ever known me to joke about important matters such as this?"

"No, but…"

"Well, if you aren't interested," He made as if to grab the box, but Harry was quicker.

"Yes, yes, a million times yes." He slipped the gold band over his finger and met Severus' gaze with teary eyes.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"A few months, I was just trying to wait for the perfect moment." Harry reached for him across the table and they met in the middle for a chaste kiss.

"I stuffed it all up, didn't I? What was I thinking talking about kids? I always put the cart before the horse, don't I?' Harry sat gently back down, but stress was evident in his face and every moment of his body.

"You have done nothing to disrupt my plans. I might have carried that around for years waiting. I don't want to wait any longer, Harry. I think we've both done that enough. I love you and I want to marry you. After that - and a short honeymoon period - if you are still interested in the prospect of adopting children, that would be acceptable to me."

He didn't realize what he'd said until the grin on Harry's face threatened to break free and become a living, breathing thing. His heart almost stopped. He _loved_ Harry. It wasn't something he'd said, or even knew he felt. But, it was there, all the same. How long? He wasn't sure. Maybe around the time he started looking at rings? Or before that, the first night they'd slept together? Maybe he'd been slowly falling in love with the man for years. It didn't really matter. He was in love, and for the first time in his life, that love was returned tenfold.

As Harry leaped from his chair to straddle Severus' lap, he could have sworn he heard a whisper in his ear.

"_Told you so."_

Pulling the man he loved closer to him, Severus knew she was looking down on them from somewhere, and that she was pleased.


End file.
